


Knock- Knock

by Rinzyk_8



Series: Briwoon AU fic (One AU at a time) [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Assumptions, Briwoon supremacy, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, Kinda, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, bestie jae tho, havent written in so long sorry if it sucks, i trust briwoon shippers, jaelousy?, no smut i havent written smut before sorry, shy baby yoon dowoon kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 04:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinzyk_8/pseuds/Rinzyk_8
Summary: Younghyun gets in a fight and intends to patch himself in his friend's Jae's place, but knocks on the wrong door. Overly concerned Dowoon patches him up instead....sorry I suck at summaries >.<
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Yoon Dowoon
Series: Briwoon AU fic (One AU at a time) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213478
Kudos: 8





	Knock- Knock

Younghyun didn’t know what he did to get into this fight. He usually doesn’t fight. But when the mutherfucker sneered and started calling on his mother- _who would be horribly disappointed in him right now_ ; he lost it. For fucks sake some people are intolerable. This guy has been painfully testing his patience at work, and then he was fussing about Younghyun, who _**accidentally** _spilled his coffee on him. And no matter how many times he apologised this guy showed no indication of forgiving him. He kept on speaking of how annoying Younghyun was and he didn’t care, he could listen to all that and keep his anger and annoyance on a leash, but he couldn’t control it when the man said “Didn’t you mother ever teach you anything” at which Younghyun had sneered pulled his hand back and landed a nice, probably will bruise, punch.

He really wasn’t the aggressive type, he never got into fights, but he just wanted to walk out of the scene; movie style, while the guy lies on the ground crying in pain. But the guy swung back at him and it went on until onlookers separated them.

Younghyun is probably going to get shit for this at work, he might get fired. This is very unlike him.

Now he is sitting in the car, lips bloodied, too many parts of his body aching, possibility of losing his job looming over him. He’s lucky no one got the police involved, that would have been the cherry on the top of his day. His house was a bit too far away, so he decides he’ll just drop by his friend’s house and bother him.

With much difficulty he gets there, he drags himself to the front door, in a frenzy to get all the stickiness and sweat off of him. He hears the apartment door open and gapes at a person who is not Jae; his friend.

“Uhhh…” he says to the stranger whose face grows more concerned by the second.

“Oh my God! What happened to you?!” he asks

It then occurs to Younghyun that he might be in the wrong apartment, he peers over the strangers shoulder to look at the number and realises he’s in an entirely different floor! “Oh! I’m so sorry, I just got in a fight and my house is a bit far away and I wanted to freshen up at my friends place… which I realise is the apartment right above yours. I’m sorry for bothering you… Have a nice day” he rambles as he backs away from the house.

“Wait!” the guy says. “I can’t just let you go… come in; I’ll help you patch up?”

Younghyun is extremely touched, he is easily touched be small actions.

“Ah…but I don’t want to impose on you”

The stranger almost rolls his eyes as he steps away from the doorframe to let Younghyun in.

“I’m Yoon Dowoon, by the way”

“Oh, nice to meet you! I’m Kang Younghyun” he says as he shuffles in the house, wincing at how all his injuries are acting up.

“Is your friend who lives right above me Jae?”

“Yes! Do you know him?” Younghyun asks as he nervously stands in the hallway, waiting for instructions. As if Dowoon noticed, he says “Just be comfortable and treat this as your own home; you can sit in the couch while I bring the first aid kit.” Younghyun nods.

“Oh and about Jae, yeah I’ve heard of him but that’s about it” “Oh? What do you mean by that?” “Like- I’ve heard of him, but we’ve never actually talked or met or anything”

Younghyun was about to prod further when Dowoon slams the box of first aid on to the table. “Would you like to take a shower first?” Younghyun nods in answer. Dowoon fetches clothes and toiletries, and shows the way to the washroom.

“Feel free to use whatever products are in there, oh and if the clothes don’t fit… uh…”

“It’s fine! I’ll just use mine” he reassures

“No it’s all dirty and bloody” says Dowoon, with a cute scrunch of his nose that Younghyun finds himself want to boop.

“Then I will just manage, it’s only for a little while right? Besides it would fit better than Jae’s- that’s for sure”

“Oh! Well then hurry up, you needs lots of rest, you’re body’s been through a lot today!” Dowoon nags.

“Ok mom”

Younghyun’s heart is very warm a fuzzy feeling spread through his body, this Dowoon guy is really really neat.

.

.

.

Dowoon carefully and patiently patches Younghyun up. Every time he winced, Dowoon would pull his hand back and whisper that it’s alright, it’ll just take a second, and he’ll only proceed when Younghyun whines and asks him to get it over with quickly. Dowoon makes dinner, some kind of soup, and when Dowoon found out that Younghyun is rather fond of food, he asks Younghyun to help himself.

Then Dowoon drives him home, even though he’ll have the bus back home, and asks Younghyun to sleep well and take lots of rest.

“And please don’t get into any more fights” Dowoon advices.

“I don’t! I’m not that kind of person! This was a onetime thing”

“Oh? Oh I’m so relieved, because I was so worried, I- I don’t want you to get in fight, but if you ever do – uh my door is always open”

Dowoon looks at Younghyun “You know?”

“I Know”

.

.

.

“Bro, you spend more time with that Dowoon guy than you do with me” Jae comments as Younghyun walks in and jumps into the couch.

Well, Jae isn’t lying; Younghyun knows that he spends a lot of time with Dowoon. It’s just that he has a soft spot for the younger’s caring and concerned nature. Getting to know his shy and goofy side was a bonus, and honestly his feelings are not platonic whatsoever, but Younghyun wouldn’t hear the end of it if he told Jae. Younghyun had been meeting up with Dowoon everyday since he got into that fight, somehow the bastard didn't file a complaint, so Younghyun's career was safe.

Sometimes he cooks for Dowoon, sometimes Dowoon cooks for him, they both sit across each other and eat in peaceful silence. They talk about their families and their friends, preferences and just about anything. They cherish each others company so much, and Younghyun loves everything about spending time with Dowoon.

“Do I?” Younghyun asks

“Yeah” Jae hisses matter-of-factly “Yeah you do, and you know what? I miss my best friend. And do you know something else, you’re so smitten for that Dowoon dude, and you didn’t even think of telling me!”

“Oh well, why would I tell you? So you can tease me?” he says defensively.

Jae sighs and mutters something about Younghyun being a sensitive bitch, Younghyun was about to ask Jae to take that back, when Jae says-

“I am absolutely elated that you have something that you like besides your work- but I need to at least meet this Dowoon guy. So invite him to dinner today or something.”

“I’ve actually wanted you both to meet! Dowoon is also pretty curious about who you are, since your my best friend, I also thought you could use a nice neighbour, in case you set the kitchen on fire…again”

“THAT WAS NOT A FULL ON FIRE”

“but it WAS a fire”

“I will not talk about this ANYMORE, so call Dowoon guy and ask him to come over and let’s make something” at second glance over his fridge Jae says “…or order takeout”

“But I just came from Dowoon’s place”

“…”

Jae looks at Younghyun in a pissed of manner, and Younghyun guesses that lack of attention is wiring Jae’s brain- “OK OK OK I’m on it” Younghyun says on impulse, not able to stand Jae’s glare any longer.

“Why does he act like a possessive husband?” Younghyun mutters.

“Possessive husband WHO?” asks Jae as he threw a cushion that Younghyun dodged.

Younghyun knocks at Dowoon’s door, well aware that his phone exists but pretending that it doesn’t.

“Oh? Hyung? Did you forget something?”

“Oh Dowoonie no, actually… wanna have dinner, I mean takeout with me and my possessive husband Jae?”

“WHAT?”

“OH MY GOD Jae isn’t my husband or anything, I was joking because the lack of attention from my side is driving the boy crazy, the reason for the lack of attention is duh, you because I spend most of my time with you, therefore my possessive husband Jae now wants to meet you”

“…” Dowoon falters and- “Ill uh just change then?” Dowoon asks.

“There’s no need for that, he grabs Dowoon’s hand and pulls him forward, “let’s just go because Jae looks like a potato, I look like a potato, you look handsome as always and if you dress up then me and Jae will be very obvious looking potatoes” “What?” Dowoon giggles and bursts into a fit of laughter. Younghyun laughs along fondly.

“Ok hyung” and they walk towards Jae’s apartment.

“You know, Jae wanted to cook something, BUT his fridge is so empty so we’re ordering takeout instead, hope you don’t mind” “You know I don’t hyung” Dowoon says rolling his eyes.

“Besides, cooking should be our thing anyways” Younghyun doesn’t know why he’s makes his not-so-tiny crush obvious by saying that.

“Our thing?”

“Yeah, something that we’ll only do for each other” Dowoon stops in his tracks before continuing on as if nothing happened.

“You’re such a flirt hyung”

“What do you mean?! I was serious!” Younghyun is a bit offended. Doesn’t Dowoon want to have a thing with Younghyun because Younghyun definitely does.

“I don’t think your boyfriend Jae would appreciate that though” Dowoon says a bit sadly

“MY WHAT?!” Younghyun shouted, both of them have now stopped walking, they were in the middle of the corridor, and Younghyun was horrified.

“Oh uh sorry slip of the mouth it was just an assumption”

“Dowoon ah! My boyfriend is NOT Jae, we’re just very close and is the only person besides you that I enjoy my time around, so don’t go assuming things, just ask me next time” Younghyun was low-key scolding at this point

“Ok” Dowoon says, and as Younghyun starts walking, Dowoon grabs his arm to stop him

“Then, can I ask you something?” Dowoon said, heart hammering in his chest, because what is he doing exactly

“Sure, hope it’s not something that absurd like me and Jae dating though” Younghyun says playfully.

Dowoon takes a deep breath, his throat was dry and his heart was beating way too fast and he can’t really breath that much.

“Hyung, can I take you out? Or will you take me out? Or just anything, I’m fine, just as long as I can have you by my side, not in a friendly brother-y way. Honestly, hyung I’m sick of that, then I found myself jealous of this Park Jaehyung guy for absolutely nothing, and hyung, I feel so much for you, so if you’re not interested in me like that please reject me now before I fall for you even deeper-”

“Dowoon-” Younghyun says softly, his throat constricting, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He wanted to say so much back but Dowoon was not done because he was talking over him.]

“Because hyung I don’t want to fall over you more than I have, I’m so sorry hyung, so so sorry, I have no idea why I feel this way, and it’ll be better if I get this out of the way for our friendship’s sake, right? Hyung you’re still my friend, right?”

Younghyun clasped his arm over Dowoon’s mouth, he used his other hand to grab one of Dowoon’s hands, their hands have touched before, of course; but completely engulfing Dowoon’s hand like this, rubbing his knuckles with his fingers, it was another kind of euphoria.

“I won’t reject you Dowoonie, hyung will take you out, I Like you a lot, ok? Not in a friendly- brother-ly way ok? Just calm down”

Younghyun is still not processing this, the fact that their beginning of what might be their beautiful blooming relationship in the middle of the hallway occurs to him; his hand is still clasped tightly around Dowoon’s mouth, so he quickly retracts his hand.

“Let’s talk, ok let’s talk? Let’s rain check on dinner with Jae, and lets cook and let’s talk, how does that sound?”

Younghyun suggests. Dowoon nods. His blush was overtaking his whole face, he was a puddle of goo which was extremely shy at the moment, and Brian tried not to embarrass him further, or make him feel uncomfortable.

“Hyung your serious though?”

“YEAH NO IM JOKING OOPS DOWOON SORRY”

They both break into a fit of giggles.

.

.

.

They were sitting across each other. A new kind of atmosphere settles over them, even though they’ve sat across each other almost every day ever since Younghyun accidentally knocked on Dowoon’s door. Dowoon’s grinning in the big goofy shy way of his, his blush is still proud and standing, even the tips of his ears were red.

“Dowoon you’re making _me_ shy”

Dowoon ducks his head.

“Hyung, I can’t help it I feel shy right now”

“Really? I didn’t notice!” says Younghyun playfully.

“HYUNG GO TO HELL!”

Younghyun thinks about how surreal this feels. It doesn't feel like a dream. And Younghyun is so happy, he wants to give Dowoon his all. He never thought he'd get a chance at that. He never thought he'd end up here; like this, with Dowoon. He was ready to suffer a painful unrequited love, but here they are in Dowoon's kitchen, they _both_ cooked together this time.

“Dowoonie you know I Never thought this would happen! And I never thought you would confess to me! Not that I knew about your feelings, because I always thought you think of me as a friend-Jae is going to freak, he’s already MAD that he doesn’t know about this ‘Dowoon-guy who I am smitten for’ and if he hears that we’re _dating_ you’re my _boyfriend_ -”

Younghyun doesn’t know what he doing throwing words out like that, if Dowoon didn’t want to be his boyfriend just yet, he’d say so right now, so Younghyun would know whether it’s an okay thing to call Dowoon is boyfriend.

“Hyung, I could listen to you talk forever but can you not bring up Park Jaehyung?”

“Dowoon? Are you jealous? C’mon Jae is partly the reason we’re together.”

“Yes, as your _boyfriend_ I’m **_very_ **jealous, also hyung Jae did NOTHING, you’re the one who’s always talking about him” Dowoon pouts.

Younghyun melts on the spot.

_Boyfriend boyfriend boyfriend_

“Ok, let’s not talk about Jae, Dowoon you should go out on a proper date with me”

“Oh why would I?” Dowoon teases

“Are you playing hard to get?”

Dowoon winks; and they’re laughing again. Everything about the atmosphere is so fragile. Younghyun wants to be belong side Dowoon for a long time, even though their on their early stages of their relationship, he really wants to cherish Dowoon.

“About the date, I’d love to go with you” Dowoon said after they calmed down.

“Too late Dowoon-ah, you shouldn’t have played hard to get”

“Hyung!” Dowoon whines

Younghyun can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> !I take shipping with a grain of salt; its light-hearted!  
> I take requests on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/RinXl_k)  
> and[tumblr](https://burgerkang000.tumblr.com) (theyre separate accounts for fic writing)  
> My socials:  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/Namsaeing)  
> [tumblr](https://tumblr.com/rinzyk%22%22)  
> [Instagram](https://Instagram.com/rinXl_k)  
> .  
> Remember I'm pretty bored and take requests hehe....


End file.
